wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rikky's World
'''Rikky's World '''is a British-Japanese-American comedy children's animated TV show based from the 1974 book series by Eric Wilson, which tells about 4 legomans are called Rikky, Builderman, Jasper, and Doctor Rikky, and one dog called Ruffy, even 2 characters Mrs. Rhino and Mr. Bear, which was aired on 1982 and it ended on 2015, this was distributed by Rikky Joey Productions and Fuji Television Japan and it was made by production from ITV, The Buzz Productions and DHX Media, it was directed by Richard Collins (1982-1989), Jimmy Hibbert (1991-2003) and Jack Deakin (2003-2015) and it also produced by Fiona Brind (George's mother), this animation was created by ToonBoom from Adobe Flash (1997-2015), it was originally used to be a stop-motion sketch animation (1982-1995), it aired on ITV in 1982 to 2015 in the UK, it also aired on Fuji Television in 1983 to 2016 in Japan, and it was also aired on the Disney Channel in the USA between 1985 to 1987, later, it aired on Playhouse Disney between 2004 to 2007 as US Dubbing, it runs on 10 minutes for episodes. History in 1980, the series planned as a storybook called "The Tale of Minster, Maker Man and Baddest Loser" which was created by Richard Collins, later in 1981, the TV series had been planned from sketch by cartoon stop-motion animation with including an unaired pilot episode called "The Baddest Loser" which contains 5 minutes for episode they didn't air, later it aired on ITV in the United Kingdom on November 1982. Characters Rikky/Mr. Bear (Voiced as Richard Brind "1982-1989" and Hugh Wilson "1991-2015") = Rikky is an great legoman lived in 123 Rikky Joey, he's 20 years old because his friend is Brian, Mr Bear is an 31 year old bear. = Brian (Voiced as Max Wainewright "1982-1995" and Hugh Wilson "1997-2015") = Brian is an construction legoman which loves to build thiings, he's 18 years old because his friend is Rikky. = Jasper/Doc. Rikky (Voiced by Howard Collins "1982-1989", Jimmy Hibbert "1991-2003" and Jack Deakin "2003-2015") = Jasper is an prankster fireboy who plays with matches and candles and putting on fire when he's not allowed, he's 11 years old, Doctor Rikky is an doctor who gets things better for Rikky and Brian, he's 16 years old. = Mrs. Rhino (Voiced by Babara Collins "1982-1989" and Fiona Brind "1991-2015") = Mrs. Rhino is a rhino women who decides to get his ideas about things, she is 29 years old. = Narrator (Voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy "1982-2003") Live-Action Filming The live-action filming is from 1986 to 1993 series only which was filmed in Elstree Studios to go on adventures with Rikky, Brian and Mr. Bear. Ricky's Shorts Ricky's Shorts aired in 1985 to 1987 on United States only on the Disney Channel, this can be found on the American VHS tapes collection dated in 1997 to 1999 from Walt Disney Home Video. Reboot Series in 2017, Thomas Saunders is creating an new series of the same thing as the original series is going to be released on 4th April 2017 will be distributed by Rikky Joey Productions & 9Story Entertainment and it produced an production company Zodiak DHX in association with DHX Media and Blue Core Television. US Version The US version aired on Playhouse Disney in 2004 to 2007 as the US voices instead of UK voices, voices including Sara Braeutigam‏ and Manus Deery from every episode from Series 8 (1997) to Series 10 (2000) only standing for Series 1(1982) to Series 7 (1995) did'nt air on the US Dub.